


Persistance

by Neyiea



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is chosen as Queen and Ronin starts convincing himself to forget what has happened between them but, as always, she surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistance

It had been a very eventful day. There was a ceremony and corination to prepare for, a pod to protect, a new ruler to be selected.

Ronin closes his eyes and sighs, feeling as though all of his strength is leaving with his breath.

Tara had been chosen. She would be a wonderful Queen; caring, determined, clever, they couldn't have asked for a better leader.

It was just too bad that- but he couldn't be so selfish as to try and keep her to himself. She was needed by everyone now, not just him.

He would miss their quiet times together, they way they'd lean in close and become each other's everything, but there was no way to continue on as they had been before.

He reaches the armoury and slowly begins stripping off his ceremonial gear, his mind carefully focussed elsewhere. 

"Why the long face?"

He whirls around, eyes going wide as he sees her standing beside him.

"Tara- I mean- Your Maje-"

"Actually," she holds a finger up to his lips and he can't help but pause, "Tara is still fine."

"But that's not- it's not right." He was brought up with decorum and learned at an early age what respect was, and that sometimes it meant addressing someone you've known for your whole life by a title.

"I think it's alright."

He opens his mouth to protest, but can't quite seem to come up with a good counter argument. 

"Why are you here?"

"Well," she stands back and crosses her arms, raising one eyebrow at him and looking far too amused, "I saw you skulking away early and decided to follow you out. I though that maybe in all the fuss you'd forgotten about tonight."

"Tonight?"

Tara rolls her eyes dramatically, not a very Queen-like gesture at all, and steps forward again to brush off his shoulders. "You and I have a date, remember?"

"But-"

She holds a finger to his lips again. "You're not getting out of this Ronin. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

It would be for the best if he objected, backed away and never looked back, but he just can't find it within himself to pull away. Tara's eyes soften as she sees his resolve start to crumble and she pulls him in closer.

"I know why you want to put a stop to what we have, I could see it as plain as the nose on your face when I was chosen, but I'm not letting you leave just because you think it's the best decision for 'the people'. If you want to stop, it has to be for no one but yourself." She leans in, her face a hairsbreadth away from his own. "Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

She closes the distance between them.


End file.
